Dragon Battle: Red Death vs Screaming Death
Today is a battle of of the HTTYD dragons. We taking the colosal Red Death against the horrible Screaming Death The Red Death is much large being almost 200 ft. long. It has poor eyesight (but no blindspot) and relies on hearing and smell (thank you Fishlegs for making my job easier). The Screaming Death is faster and more durable. Both have control over other dragons. The Screaming Death's fire attack is like a gattling gun firing up to ten fireballs per shot. Sadly it has a two shot limit. The Red Death's shot limit is unkown but it's attack is much more like a flamethrower. The Screaming Death is strong enough to plow through seastacks and other rock alike. While the Red Death kept being slowed by them. While the Red Death's scale are magma proof its wings can't take the force of dragon fire for long. Nor is it as durable as the SD (toothless knocked it over with a couple shots). The SD has a spine shot attack while the RD can create a vaccum to suck smaller dragons in. Both are vulnerable to fire on the inside. Screaming Death Advantages * Speed * Durability * Stealth * Firepower * Dodge Rate Disadvantages * Size * Strength * Shot limit * Stamina Red Death Advantages * Size * Shot-limit * Strength * stamina Disadvantages * Speed * Durability * Stealth * Firepower * Dodge-Rate Ready, Set, Go. A whispering death flies close to a volcano when suddenly the Red Death breaks through the mountain crushing one wing. The Screaming Death comes in to save it's mother. The RD tries to control the SD to no avail. The Screaming Death burrows underneath the rock. The RD stomps and bashes the ground to try to shake the SD out. The SC comes out right underneath to bite the RD's stomach but the RD bashes it with it's tail. The SD shakes it's head stunned. The RD charges and releases a massive jet of flame. The SD starts to scream not in pain but anger. The RD instantly stops breathing fire and stumbles around hopelessly dazed. The SD spine shoots its eyes' but in the process gets to close. The RD opens it's mouth to suck in the SD when the SD shoots 7 fireballs down its throat. The SD then moves to its side and knocks it over with a second flame attack.The RD is burning from the inside now. The Screaming Death hurls the rock off it's mother and leaves the Red Death to burn. Winner: Screaming Death Despite the RD's massive size advantage it's sensitive hearing and fragile wings made it vulnerable to the powerful flame charges of the SD. The Red Death was knocked over by only a couple plasma blasts from an inexperianced toothless and hiccup while the SD didn't even feel them. The SD learns quickly while the RD just likes to take things head on without thinking. Category:Dragon Battle